Resident Evil : Salvation
by NessaSimone
Summary: A young woman who unknowingly was pushed into the same project as Alice. Awakens in a time when everything is ending... she finds love in the most unlikely of places even when all that she loves seems to either die or run away from her. What will happen to her as the world ends and attempts to reach its own Salvation again


The moonlight beamed onto the large white balcony of the tall stone mansion, soft music coming through the windows. There where people standing in the rooms dressed up and conversing or dancing. However on the wide porch stood a tall slender young woman with long tousled blonde hair. Her hair down her back with braids through out it, she was holding a slender Champaign glass in her hand as she leaned over the railing starring out at the city. The girl was beautiful in every use of the word. 

Soft pale blue eyes, heart shaped lips. She had a small nose, rounded face, long slender legs, and thin waist. She wore a dress that clung to her body tightly, a pale green dress with light gold embroidery over top of it with a silk ribbon around her waist tied into a bow, with the same gold lace that covered her shoulders. The girl took in a deep breath as she watched Raccoon City sit off in the distance. She heard someone open the door behind her as she quickly took a swig of her drink before turning around to face her father.

"Lara, darling I had wondered where you ran off too." He said

"Just admiring your City dad…" She said as he softly chuckled

"Come inside dear; the guests are waiting for you."

Lara, the young woman was a socialite in all ways of the word. Her father was a very Rich scientist who worked for a global conglomerate Umbrella Corporation. The girl walked towards her father as he placed a hand on her lower back and guided her into the grand hall where many guests where.

He walked the young woman up to a tall man, which slicked back blonde hair. He wore a black suit and stood as a man who demanded respect and held great authority. Her father cleared his throat; "Chairman Wesker." He said as the man turned, he wasn't older at all seemed rather young mid thirties if anything.

"Ah, Doctor Spencer, this must be your youngest daughter?"

"Yes, this is Lara." The girl smiled at the man.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Wesker."

"Please call me Albert Miss Spencer."

"Than call me Lara." She smiled casually flirting with the man. As time passed into the night Lara's father had interrupted her and the man to take him from her to discuss work.

"Ah yes; We shall speak again soon Lara. You are positively breath taking." She smiled and nodded before wondering off into the crowed of people.

"Sorry about her Sir. She can be a bit rough around the edges."

"Martin, if you mean honest and charming you have nothing to apologize for. She will be perfect for testing with, this is if her DNA bonds well with the serum."

"I have already been injecting her with the virus and the anti- virus. She has showed no signs of physical mutation. She just stays the same for the most part that I have noticed." Wesker stopped the man in his tracks.

"I gave no such order to begin testing."

"No, however she is my daughter. I felt I didn't need permission to put her life at risk." Wesker chuckled.

"She will make us proud Chairman I promise you on this. If all goes wrong with any other subjects testing's, we will have her."

"Have we gotten any news about the outbreak in the hive?" Wesker asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact we have. Systems are showing us that the team we sent down is not doing so well, they appear to be dying off at a rapid pace their on there way back to the surface. I have already sent an infiltration team to the mansion to gather them and begin testing on the survivors."

"Martin you have always been an asset to the umbrella family." The man nodded. Unaware of the events that would soon be taking place.

Jolted awake by the sound of a tin can hitting the side of the window.  
My hair sprawled all across my face, sitting up slowly off the mattress the I looked around the room as my eyes landed on a man sitting off to the side holding a gun looking out a window. He wore yellow and orange pants with a deep green graphic t-shirt. Had on driving gloves, and a red bandana with a hat on his head.

"Otto… did you watch over me?" I asked softly.

"Watched sounds kinda creepy, Lara… I just protected you."

"You didn't sleep did you?"

"I napped slightly… hey… you saved my ass last year the least I could do is-" I cut him off; "Constantly try to return the favor? Otto, you will never owe me one."

"Lara… I will always owe you one. However Claire wants us all to pack up we're headed towards Salt Lake."

"We barely have any gas… Salt lakes at least two days from here."

"Yea well… I'm sure we'll find a gas station some where."

"Always the optimist." I smiled slightly as I poked him.

"One of us has to be, otherwise this relationship wont work."

"Relationship…" I arched my brow.

Otto grabbed at his chest and made a face of pain; "Break a mans heart why don'tcha." He laughed playfully pushing me as we walked out the door.

I had come a pretty long way from the dress wearing girl pre viral outbreak. Now clad in torn up black skinny jeans, with a black lace tank top, down to combat boots and a brown jacket. I had holsters for ammo, guns and knives all over my body as well. I walked over to Claire putting my hair up in a ponytail

"Where do you need me Claire?" I asked.

Claire smiled before pointing off to the bus; "You're gonna go with Otto, I promised K-Mart she could travel with me this time."

"Perfectly fine." I said as I looked over to the bus where Otto was helping the children onto the bus. Claire giggled; "Otto… really. Honestly figured you would be into Mikey instead."

That snapped me out of my gaze; "What? Otto… me? Oh um well no there's nothing going on there we're just you know we're just close. Like you know two close pals. Because back in Michigan when I rescued him from that hoard… that was, that's what's going on that it." I rambled on to her.

Claire burst out laughing looking at me; "Oh god Lara… come on. You where the one that told me Adrian wouldn't know I liked him unless I went out and told him. I waited so long to say something that he died… remember… don't make my mistake, and don't ever feel ashamed, he's a great guy." I smiled at her.

"You're right, god Claire I'm so glad you found me." Claire pulled in me into a hug, "I'm glad I found you." She said before pulling away from me and walking off towards to Hummer.

I walked over to the Bus and looked up at Otto who smiled down at me. "Well well, seems I have a first time passenger on my sweet sweet ride. Didn't want to go with Mikey?"

"Why is everyone pairing me with Mikey… we barely talk…" Otto looked at me weird. "Where should I sit?" I asked him.

"Right here." He said pointing to the seat right behind the driver seat.

I smiled at him as we began to drive away from the broken down gas station. Lara ended up chatting up some of the girls the entire drive until most of the bus began to fall asleep as the sky grew dark. Otto, kept his eyes on the road occasionally communicating with Claire, and the other drivers in the convoy. She moved so she was leaning against the dash board by him.

"Lara Croft anything I can help you with? I haven't seen you all morning except for you know pee stops." He laughed.

"Always a charmer."

"I'm sure you didn't come up here because the view of the ambulance is so amazing. What's on your mind Lara?"

I bit my lip, Otto. He was on my mind; he always was in some way or another. I would never forget the day I met him, he's staring death in the face with Claire, Carlos and I trying to get to him before he's ripped apart.

-

Claire looked at me, "Lara climb up there grab him from the window we'll distract them." I nodded running up the stairs as the others began to shoot and kill the zombies.

"Hey!" I called to him from the window I was standing in.

The man looked up at me, "I'm about to die and god sends me an angel to distract me how nice." I smiled at him.

"I'm no angel but I am here to rescue you here grab this!" I said tossing him a rope.

"You girl, are most defiantly an angel."

"Watch out!" I called to him as I pulled out one of my pistols and began to shoot at the few zombies climbing up grabbing at the man.

"There hurry!" I cried out, when he finally climbed up near the windows ledge he smiled at me with his messy brown hair cradling his face. He was unshaven; he had a long face, long nose deep blue eyes, and a charming smile.

"Names Otto." He told her.

"I'm Lara." I smiled at him helping him into the window.

"Lara. Like Lara Croft?"

"I…um… no… sorry… Lara Spencer." I said slowly.

"Damn." He said as I pulled him close to me and shot at three zombies as they began to run down the stairs towards us.

"Sorry." I said pulling myself away from him.

"How can you think you're not an Angel… you Miss Lara seem to my guardian Angel. Saving me twice in the span of ten minuets." I smiled slightly before taking him back to the others.

-

"Lara?" He asked again.

"Sorry, its nothing. I um I guess I'll see you in the morning?" I said quickly.

"Oh come on Lara… I've known you a year now… I know when you want to talk about something just tell me. It's me, you can tell me anything."

But that wasn't exactly true, I couldn't tell him anything not about what I wanted to tell him. How do you tell a guy that you have feelings for him when tomorrow he could be gone? Why set yourself up for that kind of pain?

"Please Lara… for me? Don't shut me out…"

"Otto… I'm … I… well, I think…. It's pretty possible that well…"

"Oh god Lara please… just tell me love."

Him calling me love sent chills down my spine. I looked at him as his eyes stayed on the road. The convoy stopped with Claire saying she needed cover as she was going to go to the bathroom as was K-Mart and Carlos. Guess now I'd have Otto's undivided attention.

"Lara?" He said again.

"I think I like you… Otto…" I said slowly.

"I like you too… why do you think I tolerate these random spurts of you melting into weirdo land?"

"No… Otto… that's not what I meant I meant that I think I love you…"

Otto nodded at me before stopping and shaking his head a bit before standing up and moving closer to me, putting his hands on either side of me against the dash board behind me.

"You love me?" He repeated my words. Him responding like this instantly made me regret telling him how I felt.

"I well …I yea I guess I do…" Otto smiled at me.

"Lara, I've always loved you since the day you pulled my ass to safety… you where the first perfect thing I saw since the world went to shit…"

I smiled at him before placing my hand on his cheek, his one hand behind me quickly pulled me closer to him as he moved his other hand to behind the back of my head as he pulled my lips close to his.  
His lips were soft against mine, the kiss pulsing shocks all over my body. Making me tingle with excitement and happiness, I had almost begun to forget about the entire outbreak that had brought us together in the first place.

-

Albert stood there looking into a glass window. "Isaacs." He said to a man as he walked over. "How are our projects going?"

"Project Alice seems to have bonded with the T-Virus at a rate of evolution Sir. She has become, immune to it… stronger, fast, regenerates… it's the same as Project Lara, except that's where Lara's abilities stop. Alice's seem to progress past that telekinetic abilities amongst other things."

"Hmmm, what about Nemesis?"

"Evolution has its dead ends, however Nemesis is what I'd call a perfect Biohazard. He is strong, fast, reliable and sufficient we will see soon enough sir, Project Alice is approaching Nemesis as we speak."

"Good, and Project Lara… where is she?"

"We sent her to the facility in New York sir, she will be safe there until the time comes that we need her. Was there a reason she wasn't to be in Raccoon City for this outbreak?"

"She is not for playing with, she will have a much more important task ahead of her. We will release her when the time is perfect… till then she is to be kept safe. You will transfer her to my facility immediately before you all relocate to the Nevada location."

"Yes Sir." Isaacs said as he left the room

"Bring up the visual feed of project Lara." Wesker said to the computer.

"Project Lara, current location New York Facility code name the Arc. Status: Sleeping. Image coming in twenty seconds." The computer began to say before the image of a girl laying on a hospital bed appeared. Her eyes shut, as she restfully slept.

"Sir." The computers child like voice came through. "What?" He said harshly.

"Why didn't you tell Dr. Isaacs the true nature and use for Project Lara?"

"He doesn't need to know, he'd try to find a way to make her impure. I promise her father before she and her family died that I would keep her away from the evil half of Umbrella."

"You mean that you plan on using her blood to make you both immortal and make her love you? Chairman Wesker. He will find out."

"Eventually he will yes, however her father sold her body to me in the name of science so what I plan for her is and never will be Isaac's business. Blue Queen?" He said slowly.

"Yes Sir?" She asked

"Make sure you and all your sister programs… Keep an eye on him for me, I want daily reports and updates on everything he does. He may be the best I have but I don't trust him." Wesker said before walking out of the room and headed towards the chopper.

"Take me to the Tokyo headquarters." He said to the pilot.

-

"Otto…" I said slowly poking him till he woke up.

"Yea?" he said pulling me back down into his arms.

"Claire wants us all to go out and scout the town for food and gas before we make the stretch to Salt Lake."

"Oh come on, the others can do it today… I finally get to have you… took a year for you to be mine please…." He begged,

"If we're out looking around and scavenging… that means we have plenty of places where we are completely alone…"

Pushing me off him he jumped up and put on his hat and vest. "C'mon Lara stop sitting around we've got houses and such to rummage through!" he said causing me to laugh as I stood up putting on my holsters and putting all my weapons and ammo back into the holders.

"Oh Otto…" I sighed kissing him softly on the lips before taking his hand and following him out of the room we had slept in before walking off to begin looking for food and medicine.


End file.
